In an electronic device such as a personal computer, semiconductor packages are mounted on a circuit board. A surface mountable package may be used for the semiconductor package. An example of the surface mountable package includes a BGA (ball grid array) package. When the electronic device with BGA packages is subjected to the impact of, for example, its fall, the circuit board may accidentally bent or deformed and mechanical stress may be applied to solder balls between the circuit board and the BGA packages.